


An homage to BDSM (as in this is bad)

by Saramustdie



Series: An Homage to Real Porn [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: I put together like five kinky stuff at once, just read it.





	An homage to BDSM (as in this is bad)

“So how do you feel about submission?” Frank asked in his usual random way. He made Gerard giggled as he scrolled through his phone.

“I really don’t know about that, I’ve read about it, watched it but I just can’t see how that’s pleasurable you know? Just being restricted and bossed around?  I don’t know.” Frank groaned lowly.

 

“You would love it, I swear.” Frank said “And we can do it among other stuff we haven’t tried out and probably if submission doesn’t work for you, than the other things would.” He assured while stroking his hair.

 

“I mean, you know I’d try anything once anyways but let’s just not use weird toys okay? Like I’m okay with dildos, vibrators, plugs, handcuff and blindfolds but not like those cock ring things cuz I’m pretty sure it hurts and remember I’m already working on holding my orgasm naturally already.” Frank nodded and kissed his hand.

 

“Yes, we’ll do just what you’re comfortable with and you’ll enjoy it. Remember that I know what am doing and-“ He was cut off by Gerard saying.

 

“And I’m gonna like it.” Frank scoffed.

 

“I’m not that predictable.” He said in a high pitched voice.

 

“I never said that.” Gerard laughed and spread his arms open for a hug. Frank gave up and ended up being cuddled by the taller man before they started a really heated make out session. Gerard was –right after they finished their sessions— very aggressive while kissing, he’d like to bite, suck and nibble on Frank’s lips and he fucking loved it, but right now he was supposed to be submissive, Frank took this opportunity to pull away and yank his hair gently so that he could show his dominant side and let him know, this was on.

 

“You want to hurt me? Is that what you want?” He asked referring to his nearly bleeding bottom lip.

“Because you’re earning yourself a punishment.” Gerard could only let out a muffled moan and feel himself starting to grow a tent on his pants before he was pulled and shoved onto his bed. He knew better than to respond to these teasing bits Frank was letting out so he restrained himself to just watch Frank take off his clothes quickly. “Stand up and undress.” He said not aggressively, but just demanding. While he did that, Frank walked around his room naked looking for their special toy box. He got it on top of the bed right next to the now naked and incredibly already turned on Gerard.

 

He opened it slowly and placed the handcuffs neatly on the bed, along with a blindfold and a new bottle of lube he hadn’t seen before or bought himself, he actually had no idea of how it got there but Frank had been spending so much time in his house that he might as well had placed it there last week.

 

Gerard was already gasping in anticipation, he was already hard and leaking a little, the first thing he actually liked about this was that it involved one of the most exciting things about sleeping with Frank; the planning. He had already come to that conclusion before but he couldn’t get over the fact that most of the times they had sex, Frank had a meticulous plan and a couple steps to get to absolute bliss. Of course their love making was sometimes random and like those short and heated scenes on movies from when people have night stands and they moan and gasp by just groping their shoulders against their apartment door, and he loved both ways, really but he still preferred the dedication and thinking Frank got into these types of nights.

 

“Show me your wrists bitch.” He was already excited about the name calling thing so he absent mindedly placed his hands forward over his stomach, and flinched a little at the clicking noise they made while being closed around his wrists. “Get you hand’s behind your head.” Gerard gave a short nod and complied trying not to hit himself on the head while doing so. “Good boy.” Frank praised running his hands up and down his bare chest and torso sending shivers down Gerard’s spine. “Now I’m gonna place this over your eyes.” He whispered straddling him and getting the blindfold in place before going back to his original spot just admiring Gerard body.

He personally loved doing dom/sub stuff since kind of grew tire of regular practices after a while, I mean you can only do regular boring sex for so long, but this specific kink, allowed him not just fuck his boyfriend but mind fuck him as well, and that was a lot more difficult and exciting if he was honest, not everyone can do that successfully and he had struggled at first with his partner at the time but he had figured it out how to do it after a while and once he was used to it he became really good, for example right now, he hadn’t done this in a while so in his head he was going ‘What am I gonna do to your cute little body?” when Gerard was most likely thinking he had something planned on his head and now he was just creating even more anticipation, but that was wrong, the only one who knew of course, was Frank.

 

Gerard on the other hand was becoming a little anxious, he knew that once shit actually started he’d be able to relax. They did have a safe word but he wanted to believe he was okay for now, maybe next time they could skip the blindfold step altogether. He was just so in his head right now, it wasn’t good. He actually gasped when he felt Frank’s lips spreading kisses all over him, going down to his hipbones and actually biting a little. “How do you feel with breath play?” He asked breaking from character just a little.

 

“Uh, I actually did want to try that soon.” Frank grinned and went down to Gerard’s dick, giving the head a small kiss.

 

“Kay then, you hit my arms or whatever you can reach with the handcuffs, or say the safe word if you can still speak if you want me to stop okay?” Gerard nodded but remembered that for this type of thing he had to actually give a verbal reply.

 

“Yes, I got it.” Gerard smiled briefly before going back to being a jelly shuddering under Frank’s mouth. He was licking the pre cum off of him, even slurping by now which had Gerard squirming around a little. “Stay still or you’ll get a punishment.” He said firmly and even helped by holding his hips down. He begun sucking the head knowing that from day one Gerard cannot hold himself from bucking his hips up, but he was going to have to learn some maters today.

 

Gerard did stay still for a while, and in the meantime Frank enjoyed this allowing himself to get a little lost on sucking Gerard’s dick. He just loved the shape and the thickness and how wet he got out of the smallest amount of stimulation, he was his whore and he got to prove that today while pinning him down and doing as he pleased with him. Gerard was just focused on enjoying each lick, each kiss and sucking motion Frank made, since he had no visions weather he left his eyes closed or open, everything was way more intense, Frank seemed to know a lot about techniques to make this happen, so he knew he could trust him from the beginning. Every feeling was so much better that he could not even register if Frank was talking or if he was moaning too loudly. He was in a little bubble of pleasure, his mind went someplace else and he loved every second of it.

 

When  Frank knew it would probably be considered to be torture to suck him off so good without being anywhere near the finish line and knowing Gerard would not be able to cum until the bitter end, he decided to pull away and make Gerard turn around and lay flat on his stomach.

 

“You’re not getting away with me not punish you.” Gerard was brought to reality with those words and then nodded still meowing at how his hard on was getting some friction against the mattress.

 

“Oh you’re eager for your punishment uh?” He asked with a malicious grin as he gripped both his butt cheeks and pinned him down further onto the mattress. He knew what he was doing, Gerard could not be possibly excited for a punishment, cuz he had never had one and he didn’t know what to expect, but he was a tease. “Maybe you are a good boy after all” He let out before slapping his right butt cheek loudly. Gerard let out a strangled moan, that wasn’t so bad but he was not expecting it, it certainly felt good, it was like a little sting, and the fact he was one again pushed into some delicious friction.

 

“Thank me for it, bitch.” Frank let out as a groan.

 

“Thank you…daddy.” Frank held in a moan by biting his bottom lip, they were going balls deep tonight, literally and figurdly as well. It seemed like they were both pulling out every trick they had and Frank was all for it.

 

“Four more to go.” He let out a little shakier than he would’ve liked to. He then slapped him again on his right side a little harder than last time while he enjoyed watching his pale skin turning red. Gerard hissed but managed to let out another thank you.  He then struck a third one on the same cheek knowing he could not get predictable since it was part of the mind fuck part he had been thinking about before.

 

Gerard groaned against the pillow and even bit it trying not to let out a curse word, it was starting to get worst but he was surprised to acknowledge that he could take it and that he was enjoying it. Frank decided to caress his bottom shortly since he knew the punishment could be overwhelming at least the first time around. “Almost done, such a good boy.” He praised and gave the last two then gripped his butt and pulled it close to his groin, he wasn’t still inside of him but he knew that even that could excite his boyfriend. He was just teasing a little, running his dick between his now red cheeks; Gerard was leaning back into him, earning an extra spank that made him stop quickly. “Daddy’s gonna do all the job. Stay still and behave.” Gerard nodded but then added.

 

“Yes daddy.” Frank grinned but decided not to praise him just yet. He remained quiet instead while he watched his boyfriend and lubed himself up and even stroked himself a little, he loved how submissive and how good  Gerard was acting right now, he still had a couple things planned so he hoped Gerard could put up with them.

 

When he felt ready, he spread Gerard open and rubbed the tip of hic cock against his entrance making Gerard shiver, he couldn’t wait but he well knew there was still time to go.

 

“You’re gonna stay still and be a good boy okay?” He let out before pushing in groaning low in his throat, the heat inside of him was delicious and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting right away.

 

Gerard seemed to like that due to the moans he was letting out, he had no way to change his position or see what was happing but he liked this so much already. “That’s right, moan while you can baby.” Oh right, he had agreed to do breath play, he was fine with it, he wanted to see what was so exciting about it, but right now he was going to enjoy this.

 

Frank got a quick rhythm right away lowing the sight of his boyfriend bouncing up and down on the bed since he also had complete control of his body by taking him by the hips and making him push back into him to meet his thrusts, he had let Gerard do it himself a couple times pretending like he was staying still but it was just so hot to see him do it, he felt so wanted and it made things even hotter so he got an idea.

 

“Fuck yourself on daddy’s cock. Come on, I know you want it.” He groaned and stayed still instead.

 

“Thank you dada.” Frank almost came at the voice Gerard was using now, he knew what he liked and he was using it against him, but he couldn’t bring himself to punish him for it right now.  Gerard started bouncing back and forth, getting Frank’s dick deep in his gut and moaning like a filthy whore out of bliss, he could only focus on that and that’s all he wanted to pay attention to, it was the best feeling ever and one of his favorite things ever since they had started sleeping together.

 

“Oh daddy!” he kept chanting over and over as Frank watched moaning as well, he could not hide how fucking exciting this was. When he felt himself getting closer he pulled out making Gerard whine and mewl.  “On your back.” He said already pushing him over. Gerard spread his legs wide open as soon as he got his hands back in place, he even tried to wrap them around Frank’s hips like he was already used to doing, but instead he felt a hand on the back of his thigh so that he could bend it and give Frank more space to pound into him as soon as reentered him. Gerard let out a cry at the feeling of being full again so suddenly but then gasped when he felt Frank’s calloused hand around his throat.

 

Frank felt like they were both ready so he gripped it slightly at first only making it a little difficult for Gerard to continue being that loud, he continued pounding into him, now being able to look at Gerard’s face and be completely fascinated with how his face showed everything he needed to know. Gerard liked both actions so far.

 

He groaned and gripped a little tighter as he felt himself growing closer to the edge, he could still hear Gerard whining a little, that’s what he tended to do when the thrusts were so fast he couldn’t moan one after another since they were too fast for him to do that. He was sure it had nothing to do with breath play since he was going very easy on him at least this time around.

 

“I wanna see you separating your…fuck…your ejaculation from your orgasm okay? Mhh show daddy.” He groaned in anticipation to seeing what Gerard had been working on. Gerard made a low agreement sound and started clenching around him intensely, he bucked his hips not even being able to catch his breath, Frank was completely sure of what was happening and he kept fucking him trough it knowing it would make it better.  About twenty seconds later of Gerard trashing around while he experienced his orgasm, his cum finally fell over his stomach. Frank decided to let go off of his neck.

 

Gerard inhaled deeply and quickly as he tried to recover, he hadn’t even noticed Frank hadn’t cum yet but he was still surprised to feel Frank’s hand tugging on his still hard dick as he went back to thrusting.

 

“Come again while daddy’s filling you up with his cum, come on.” He encouraged for him to let go again even if he was still a little oversensitive, he kept fucking him at a furious pace and spilled the hot fluid inside of Gerard while he cried out having an internal orgasm again, this one was a prolonged one as well so Frank kept trusting inside of him but this time slower as they both rode it out.

 

When Frank pulled out he moaned at seeing how his semen was spilling out of Gerard, his hole was still clenching and twitching and his dick was totally spent against his belly. He made a whining noise and moved his hands forward onto his stomach but accidentally touched his oversensitive dick then hissed and laughed at himself. Frank giggled and got the handcuffs off of him quickly and then the blindfold. 

 

Frank kind of cleaned them up and then laid down next to Gerard completely exhausted.

 

“You good?” He asked with a grin ready to fucking fall asleep. Gerard gave a slight nod and groaned.

 

“I won’t have to exercise in over a year.” He rambled before falling deeply asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
